1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device cooperation system in which plural devices connected via a network take partial charge of providing functions of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a processing format referred to as device cooperation, by which plural devices connected in a network cooperate with each other to execute a single job (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Device cooperation means, for example, that plural devices take partial charge of providing functions necessary for a single job constituted by a series of processes starting from input to output.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of executing a job by device cooperation. An MFP (multifunction peripheral) 1 and an MFP 2 are connected to each other via a network. The MFP 1 does not have a fax function, but the MFP 2 has a fax function. A user Q wants to transmit image data by fax, but because the MFP 1 does not have a fax function, the user Q uses the MFP 1 to scan an original document by the scanner function, and uses the fax function of the MFP 2 to transmit the image data by fax.
FIG. 2 illustrates another example of executing a job by device cooperation. Both the MFP 1 and the MFP 2 have a printing function. The user Q wants to print out plural copies of the image data. The printing operation can be done with only the MFP 1; however, by having the MFP 2 take partial charge of the printing operation, the printing operation can be completed quickly. The user Q may operate the MFP 1 to scan the original document with the scanning function, and transmit the image data and print conditions to the MFP 2, so that the printing operation is shared by the MFP 1 and the MFP 2.
In the conventional technology, when a single MFP executes a job, or when a predetermined operation is received, the MFP records a log. The log is for recording which user executed what kind of job, or which user performed an operation. For example, when a copy of a large volume document is taken, it is possible to identify the user. In some companies and government offices, MFPs are installed on condition that they have a function of recording logs.
However, even if the data size of a log is not that large, when the MFP continuously records a log, it becomes difficult to secure a storage area for a log. Furthermore, even when the same logs as those of the conventional technology are used, more detailed information is increasingly being recorded, and jobs and operations that have not been conventionally recorded are increasingly being recorded. Even if a large storage capacity is secured for the log, if the data amount of the log is large, the time for searching increases, which deteriorates the convenience when utilizing the log.
Therefore, some MFPs have a function with which the user can select the log to be recorded. For example, the user can switch the ON/OFF state of recording a log, depending on the application, such as a copy application, a scanner application, and a fax application, or according to operations such as changing the setting and accessing a resource.
However, in the conventional settings, it is only possible to make a setting for choosing between two options, e.g., always record a log when making copies, or never record a log when making copies. Thus, in order to reduce the amount of recorded logs, the only option is to turn off the function of recording logs. Therefore, it would be meaningless to install a log function.
Furthermore, in a device cooperation system, when both the MFP 1 and the MFP 2 record a log, the storage area of the log is simply doubled in the entire device cooperation system. Furthermore, in the conventional device cooperation system, there has been no consideration made with respect to the technology of recording logs appropriately.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-074431